As a network technology develops rapidly, various kinds of new services, such as Web 2.0, P2P, video sharing, and IPTV, emerge continuously. As a result, network traffic is continued to be increased exponentially for a long term. A traditional layered network structure imposes a higher requirement on a core node. As the network traffic is increased, capacity of the core node becomes a bottleneck for network development. In addition, pass-through traffic is forwarded through multiple nodes, which needs a large number of router ports, thereby increasing a networking cost.
To solve the preceding problem, in the industry, a technology based on MTE (Multi-layer Traffic Engineering, multi-layer traffic engineering) is proposed to implement dynamic traffic grooming. A basic principle is: An optical-layer direct link is established for large-granularity traffic to pass through the traffic directly through an optical-layer channel without hop-by-hop processing through nodes.
However, in the prior art, the problem is that: A new direct link changes a network topology, and an IP network is based on a shortest path forwarding mechanism, therefore, abnormal traffic may be drawn to the direct link, thereby leading to a traffic overload on the link.